This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many government agencies, charities, or other groups, organizations, etc. provide disbursement programs for the welfare of certain types and/or classes of people. The programs are known to target impoverished people to, not only, provide for their survival, but also enable the people to improve their situations and/or livelihoods. Many known programs make use of payment accounts linked to credit/debit cards, or other payment devices, whereby disbursements are provisioned to the payment accounts, rather than being provided in other known forms such as, for example, checks, etc. The payment accounts are then used, by the participants, in traditional fashion to purchase products, especially products permitted by the disbursement programs.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.